


Star Trek: Timeline

by CanadianWriter78



Category: Braveheart (1995), Outlaw King (2018), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78
Summary: The crew of the U.S.S Enterprise is catapulted violently around a star, finding themselves hovering over Earth circa 1305 A.D. in the midst of the violent rebellion against English occupation by William Wallace. Once in Scotland, Kirk and his misplaced officers try to help the locals while being cautious to preserve the timeline. Meanwhile, Scotty gets in touch with his heritage, including meeting a distant ancestor, Robert the Bruce.
Relationships: Edward I of England/Marguerite de France (1279-1318), Edward II of England/Isabelle de France | Isabella of France, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Murron MacClannough/William Wallace, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Robert the Bruce/William Wallace, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
There were endless advantages and disadvantages to being the commander of a Federation starship. James T. Kirk loved being at the helm, so to speak, yet this job brought with it no shortage of headaches. Writing a daily captain’s log, especially when there wasn’t much action taking place, was outright monotonous. 

Nevertheless, Kirk wrapped up his required daily task. In all reality, what was there to report on? The Enterprise had just spent the past two weeks in this unexplored region of the Alpha Galaxy. Besides a few planets that held little in the way of life - intelligent or otherwise - this was an exercise in boredom. 

After getting something to eat in the cafeteria, Kirk returned to the bridge. 

“I had a short conversation with Admiral Moritz,” Kirk stated. “He was eager to know about any potential dangers we’ve come across since venturing into the great unknown.” Kirk took his seat. “You want to know what I told him? The biggest threat to us right now is boredom.”

This evoked a chuckle from his subordinates. 

“Aye, I hear you, Captain. I thought earlier today I might perish from boredom myself,” Scotty said. “There’s no action out here at all.”

Sulu and Chekov monitored their computer screens. Sulu kept an eye on a star formation the ship was moving towards. 

“I honestly believe that’s a good thing,” Sulu said. “Captain, have you ever seen a constellation like this one?”

Kirk went over and watched the screen. 

“Geez, that is strange.” Kirk looked in closer. “And, unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, there are asteroids and a handful of small moons amongst the cluster.”

Kirk became concerned. Be careful what you wish for, as the old saying went. Or you might just get it.   
“Any chance of going around?”

“Yes Sir,” I believe that may be our only option,” Chekov replied. 

Kirk returned to his seat. 

“Full speed ahead then Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov. At least I’ll have something to report on tomorrow’s log.”

As the Enterprise sailed toward the unidentified cluster of stars, without warning, the atmosphere became turbulent, then violently turbulent. Sensors buzzed crazily as the ship was tossed and thrown through space. 

Kirk was known for keeping his cool in these types of situations. 

“Mr. Sulu, what is preventing you from getting around that cluster?”

Sulu was confused and frustrated. 

“I honestly don’t know Sir,” the lieutenant commander answered as he tried desperately to maneuver the ship.”

Seconds later, the Enterprise was tossed further into outer space. Kirk quickly recovered after being flung from his post against a wall, although his back hurt like Hell. 

All of a sudden, the atmosphere was almost serenely calm. 

“What the----!?”

Kirk couldn’t believe his eyes. Did this eruption force them back to Planet Earth? He gasped in pain as his back gave him grief. 

“Jim, do you want me to check if you were----”

Kirk cut Bones off. 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Kirk said as he gazed at the computer monitors. “We should not be heading back to Earth. How am I supposed to explain this one to Admiral Moritz.”

“You might have your work cut out for you explaining to him that we arrived on Earth, not in our own century, but roughly a thousand years earlier,” Sulu stated. 

“Come again?” Kirk was dumbfounded. 

“This is Earth in the year 1305 A.D. And, if you look at this map, we’re really close to Scotland,” Sulu rejoined. 

Scotty became excited. 

“Well, you don’t say. Perhaps I’ll pop in and visit some of my distant ancestors. 1305, you say? That was during the rebellion against King Edward I,” the chief engineer said. “William Wallace.”

Kirk turned to Scotty. 

“I don’t suppose you two are related, are you?”

“Apparently, if you trace my lineage back far enough, I’m related to Robert the Bruce.”

“It doesn't make a great deal of sense that outmaneuvering a potentially dangerous star constellation forced us to be catapulted back in time to Medieval Scotland,” Spock said. “For the record, I have studied and experienced many such events. There is very little logic to this.”

“I won’t pass the judgment there, Spock,” Kirk replied. “I also have my concerns about venturing down there.”

“If you’re concerned about safety, their primitive weapons are no match for their 23rd-century counterparts,” Bones said. 

“If we even want to have any hope of returning to the present, it’s vital to preserve the timeline,” Kirk said. “I minored in history at Starfleet Academy. We won’t face much of a threat from the Scottish rebels. But if we start killing key figures from history, even if they are the enemy, well, you know how that will turn out.”

Uhura opened up an electronic history book on her computer. 

“Captain, this may come as a surprise to you, but according to the story behind the rebellion in this period of history, the Scots received some outside help, and I’m not referring to the Irish or the French.”

Kirk appeared perplexed. Then it dawned on him.

“Perhaps that is us,” he said. “Spock, Bones. We’re going down there. Scotty---”

“Captain, if it’s all the same to you, considering that I’m the most prolific Scotsman here, it would be better for me to tag along. Of course, I will not disobey a direct order.”

“On second thought, Mr. Chekov can operate the transporter. Mr. Chekov, would you please do us the honor of beaming us down? 

“Aye, aye, Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maybelle Glendenning shivered in the damp air that permeated the forlorn, overcast afternoon sky. Barely a teenager, Maybelle had been forced to grow up fast, which meant helping her mother and younger siblings while her father was away fighting for Scottish freedom. 

She was halfway through picking a basket full of berries. Those cursed English had been especially cruel to the clans in her region of Scotland, attacking food shipments and burning crops. For nourishment, the members of her clan ate whatever they could find. 

Without warning, a dazzling, multicolored light appeared in the gloomy sky. Curiosity turned to fear in seconds as four figures arrived out of nowhere. Maybelle couldn’t believe her eyes. The young girl’s heart beat wildly. Terrified, she slunk back into the forest. Guaranteed, she’d receive a tongue - lashing for not filling the basket to capacity. 

Kirk took in the rocky surroundings. Highlands loomed dominantly in the distance. Moors stretched for miles. 

“Scotty, do you recognize where we are?”

“Sir, as much as I adore Scotland, I haven’t been to every nook and cranny of her,” Scotty replied. “According to the map, we’re somewhere north of Glasgow. Perth perhaps? Keep in mind that we’ve gone nearly a thousand years into the past. There’s been no development yet.”

“True enough,” Kirk said. He retrieved his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing you this clearly, considering we’re in the 14th century, long before the radio was even a farfetched concept,” Sulu said. “I take it you’ve arrived safely.”

“We’ve had no issues in that regard.”

“You haven’t run into any damsels in distress?”

“No, but if we do, I’ll let you know. Updates will be coming all the time. Kirk out.”

Kirk put the communicator away. Bones turned to his commanding officer.

“Jim, I don’t suppose you’ve figured out a way for us to get back to the 23rd Century? Our skillset won’t exactly be in demand in the Dark Ages,” Bones said. 

“It was almost a slingshot effect,” Kirk said. “The event that threw us around in space and brought us here. I’m sure we’ll be able to reverse it - I just don’t know how.”

Just as Kirk was about to get something off his mind, the Enterprise officers were alerted to the heavy sound of hoofs beating against the ground. It was the kind of sound that struck fear deep into the hearts of Scots who were the quarry of the English. 

In the distance, a small army of English cavalry horses kicked up sizable dust clouds as it moved down a very rough road. 

“Hide! Quickly!” Kirk ordered.

The men took refuge in a cluster of forest, staying low as the cavalrymen rushed past, leaving a choking cloud of dust in their wake. 

“They’re definitely up to no good,” Scotty stated. 

Kirk turned around to find himself face-to-face with a girl who appeared no older than 12. She wore a period dress and her face and hands were somewhat dirty. Maybelle stared at the strangers. Then a horrifying thought entered her head: these were the beings who appeared out of nowhere. 

Maybelle’s body shook. Kirk smiled at the girl. 

“It’s okay. We wish you no harm.”

She continued to tremble with fear, especially upon noticing Spock. She removed a crucifix from her pocket and waved it at the officers. 

“Lord, protect me from these demons. Lord, protect me from----”

Kirk patted her on the shoulder. Suddenly, she felt more relaxed. 

“As I said, we don’t mean any harm. We’re not demons. In fact, we might be able to help you,” Kirk assured her. 

Maybelle glared at Spock with contempt. 

“Him. Who is he? What is he? I know you’re not human.”

“What’s your name?” Spock said. 

“Maybelle...Maybelle Glendenning.”

“My name is Spock. I'm the first officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Regarding my features, I’m a Vulcan. We are a humanoid species from the planet of the same name. This may come as a bit of a surprise, but my people have extreme emotions, which was nearly our downfall. Therefore, we adopted logic.”

Spock could tell that the girl wasn’t understanding what he was trying to tell her. 

“You don’t look - or dress - like English,” Maybelle said. “Where is your realm?”

“It’s complicated,” Scotty said. 

Maybelle smiled at hearing his thick brogue. 

“You’re from here.”

Scotty nodded and smiled. 

“Do you know William Wallace?”

“Ah, not personally. I’m related to Robert the Bruce though. You know, the future king of Scotland.”

“Isn’t he a top noble?” Maybelle asked. 

“Aye. I plan to visit him soon in Edinburgh. My name is Montgomery Scott, but my mates here all me Scotty. This is Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk.”

“Maybelle, can you take us to your village?” Kirk asked. “We need somewhere to lay low for a while. Once we get settled, we’ll explain to you everything that’s going on.”

Maybelle appeared slightly reluctant, but smiled and agreed. 

“Come with me.”

*****  
Mary Glendenning was worried about the safety of her daughter every time she sent the young woman out to find food or do other errands. God only knew what would happen if she was captured. The mother of five young children thought it better not to think about such horrifying prospects. 

Mary hugged Maybelle when she returned to the village. 

“Maybelle, I assume you were not able to find enough berries.”

Maybelle continued to tremble in fear. 

“Mother, the English were very close. Many on horseback. I had to get out of there.”

By now, many villagers had gathered around, a number armed with swords, shields, axes, and spears. 

“Who are these men? Why did they follow you?” Mary was as fearful of Kirk and his crew as she was of the English. 

“Mrs. Glendenning, we are here to help you as much as we can,” explained Kirk. “My name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk, commanding officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise.”

“Is this a ship?” asked an older man named Gordie. “You sailed to Scotland?”

“In a sense, yes,” Kirk replied. 

“Mother, they appeared in the sky,” Maybelle said. “At first, I believed them to be demons, but I’m thinking they might be angels.”

Several men pointed weapons at the Enterprise officers. 

“If you’re an instrument of the Devil,” we will report you to the Inquisition,” Gordie said in a warning tone.

Kirk looked around at his subordinates. 

“Well gentlemen, were you expecting a different reception?”

“Something along these lines,” Spock said. “Considering there is little in the way of logic or reason at this time in history, and anything that goes against the grain is viewed as witchcraft.”

“You will be locked up until such time as we determine if you are a threat,” Gordie said about a group of men surrounded the officers. 

Bones reached for his phaser, but Kirk stopped him. 

“No Bones. It’ll be fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bones paced back and forth in a frenzied fashion. His colleagues he’d never seen the chief medical officer so wound up before. Bones suddenly stopped, half-scowling at the others. 

“My God, I don’t know how you can be so calm and relaxed,” he quipped. “I tried to warn you that we shouldn’t have risked our safety helping that girl.”

“Bones, they’re not going to kill us,” Kirk stated with confidence.

“How can you be so sure? I know my history as well as anyone. If we had landed back in let’s say the early 1900s or even the 18th century, people might be a bit more open-minded. But in the Middle Ages.” Bones looked out the window of the sodden house they had been imprisoned in. No more than a dozen men armed with an assortment of crude weapons walked around the house. “Those savages out there...I guarantee. If they don’t stab or cut us to death, we’ll be burned at the stake.”

Scotty and Spock sat on a couch. 

“I find it a bit perplexing, to tell you the honest truth,” Scotty said. “I thought once they heard my brogue, we’d immediately be accepted into the village. I realize that I’m from a different clan and all, but from what I understand, many of the clans have put their differences aside and are fighting together to drive out the English.”

“Those English cavalry soldiers we had a near run-in with,” Kirk said. “They’re patrolling the countryside looking for vulnerable villages like this one. The moment they strike, those men guarding us will rush to defend their homes.”

“And that’s when we make our break,” Bones said with enthusiasm.

“Or show them the full destructive nature of 23rd Century weaponry,” Kirk replied. 

*****  
Gordon Glendenning was Maybelle’s uncle and one of the chiefs of the clan. Gordon had gathered together the members of the council to decide the fate of Kirk and his officers. 

“Maybelle, why did you bring them here? Did you notice their strange britches? They’re not of this Earth.”

The preteen knew she would get into trouble for doing so.

“Perhaps not, uncle. But it doesn’t necessarily mean they are witches or demons. They could be angels sent to protect us,” she said. 

A councilor named Caelen stood up. 

“I’m at odds as to what to do with them. We could summon the Blackfriars in Glasgow, perhaps Cardinal Wilson would want to know what is happening,” Caelen stated. “Then again, with so much turmoil taking place, trying four men wearing strange clothing for heresy might not be at the top of his priorities for the time being.”

Gordon was torn between conflicting feelings. 

“I’ve thought about killing them, but what if, as my niece says, they truly aren’t evil? This Captain Kirk appears as a genuinely good lad, even helpful to us.”

*****  
The council had reached a unanimous decision: keep the Enterprise officers detained until such a time that it was decided that they were not a threat or should be handed over to the Inquisition. 

Just as Caelen returned to his blacksmith shop, his blood ran cold at the sound of approaching horses. His eyes went wide with horror as forty English troops on horseback charged directly toward the village. He rushed into his shop and grabbed a sword before rushing back outside to confront the invaders. Caelen raised the sword ready to strike at one of the cavalrymen, who instead thrust his lance through the blacksmith’s heart. 

Villagers scattered as the English troops fanned out, cutting down any Scot in their path. Kirk cringed as a woman was cut from behind the neck. Another villager had a lance thrust through his mouth in one of the goriest spectacles the Starfleet officer had ever seen. 

Kirk breathed deeply, anxious to put a stop to the English. 

“Phasers set to disintegrate,” he ordered.

“Jim, are you…!?” 

“Do it!”

The Enterprise officers dashed outside. Kirk took aim at a cavalry trooper, turning both the man and his horse into dust. The others followed suit. 

By now, the English troops had started to burn some of the houses. Women screamed while children cried in terror. 

Thomas, a cavalry officer in charge of the group, couldn’t believe his eyes as he witnessed four men wearing strange outfits turning his soldiers into ashes. 

“Retreat!” he ordered as just as few of the forty troopers remained. 

Maybelle, who was trying to help her friend Sarah, smiled as the English fled the village. 

Sarah had received a cut to the arm. Maybelle scrambled to cover the bleeding wound with whatever rags were nearby. 

Gordon and the rest of the villagers were awestruck. His eyes wide with joy, he held out his hand for Kirk and the officers to shake. 

“Turns out Maybelle was right. You were sent by God,” the chieftain said. 

“Mr. Glendenning, my concept of God is somewhat different than yours. That being said, I do believe in a higher power,” Kirk said. 

Bones took note of the wounded, including a man who’d been stabbed in the chest. He went over to the man. Luckily, he’d brought along a compact medical kit. 

A middle-aged woman held the dying man in her arms, crying as villagers did whatever they could to save him. 

“Let me, please,” Bones said.

The villagers moved out of the way as Bones knelt down and checked over the man, whose name was Fergus. 

“I see that some of his intestines have been cut,” Bones stated. “I should be able to save him.”

“Are you a physician?” asked the woman, who was Fergus’s wife.

“Yes, I am.” Bones went about treating the wound.

“Where are you from?” she asked.

“Atlanta.”

Gordon and the councilors examined the phasers. 

“They seem so strange,” said a man named Ewan. “A little bit like a hand crossbow, but so different.”

“The precise term for these weapons is a phaser,” Spock stated. “They are the most common and standard directed energy weapon in the arsenal of Starfleet,” he explained, knowing these 14th-century inhabitants had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Regardless, you all are as welcome here as the Angel Gabriel,” Gordon said.


	4. Chapter 4

Those damn English were the cruelest bastards he’d ever known. His earliest childhood memories included his uncles and fellow villagers carrying home the body of his father, who’d been slain in battle. 

From the time he was very young, William Wallace knew the Lord put him on this Earth for a very specific reason, to liberate Scotland. And if that meant chopping up every Englishman who stood in the way of Scottish independence, then so be it. 

Outnumbered, the small but growing band of rebels Wallace had assembled from the various clans, turned to guerrilla warfare. Their trademark had become ambushes and lightning-fast attacks on slow-moving columns of troops and isolated outposts. 

On either side of Wallace were Hamish and Stephen, that crazed Irishman who he trusted with his life. Crouching down next to his closest lieutenants were Argyle Glendenning and Clyde MacLean. Beyond them were two dozen Scottish patriots obscured by the thick forest ready to spring an ambush. 

This forest road was frequently traveled by English patrols. Wallace hid at a higher elevation, which gave him a wider vantage point. Sure enough, three officers on horseback followed by what appeared to be fifty troops marched in a column. The color sergeants carried the cross of St. George and the dreaded Dragon standard. 

The Scots made sure to time their ambushes perfectly. Otherwise, they could quickly find the odds turning against them. Some of the less seasoned of his fighters appeared nervous. A few clutched rosary beads. 

Stephen said a silent prayer to himself.

“Lord Jesus, protect me on this day. Give me the strength to overcome these evildoers,” the Irish warrior said. 

After the three officers had gotten in range, Wallace stood up, giving the signal to attack. Within seconds, the air came alive with the chaotic, violently angry war cries of men who had seen their loved ones murdered, raped, and enslaved by the English and who desperately wanted revenge. 

The Scots ran down both sides of the hilly embankment overlooking the road. The English wasted little time getting into fighting formation. Wallace charged directly at a soldier who held up his lance. Wallace sideswiped the young man and chopped off his lower right leg. The soldier fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain, blood gushing wildly onto the ground. No sooner had Wallace taken out the first soldier when another charged at him. Again, he stepped to the side and countered by driving his broadsword through the man’s chest. 

A fierce battle erupted between the Scots and English, who, taken by surprise, found the cards being stacked against them. One of the officers rode around on horseback attacking any Scots he could. The captain made a beeline for Argyle, who raised the bloodstained spear in his hand and thrust it directly at the man, knocking him off his horse. 

Wallace, Hamish and Stephen fought against five of the troops in a vicious hand-to-hand battle. Though well - trained, these professionals were not as determined as men fighting to preserve their homeland, Wallace reasoned. 

The captain who’d been knocked off his horse grimaced in pain. The lance had skewered his groin area. Argyle rushed toward the wounded English officer and slashed his throat. 

By now, only a few English remained. Outnumbered, they fled into the forest. 

“William, we’d better hunt them down, wouldn’t you say?” Hamish asked. 

“It’s almost evening. They won’t survive the night anyway,” Wallace answered, nearly out of breath from the fight. 

*****  
A light but consistent rain fell from the darkening evening sky. The Scottish freedom fighters had recently returned to their camp at the base of the highlands. They eagerly ate the stew that had been cooked for them. 

“Killing the English really causes you to work up an appetite,” said Stephen. “This reminds me of the stew my mother used to make. Really good for you.”

Hamish always wore a worried face when something was troubling him. 

“William, we were victorious today - and we might be victorious tomorrow, but sooner or later the English are going to hunt us all down,” Wallace’s cousin said. “We need this movement to grow. I believe it’s inevitable that we will have to face the armies of Edward of Longshanks on an open field of battle.”

“Have faith cousin,” Wallace replied. “God is on our side.”

The warriors were alerted to the sound of somebody rushing through the forest. Four sentries armed with spears, swords, and shields intercepted a youth who had nearly completely out of breath by the time he reached the camp. 

“It’s alright. Let him in,” Wallace ordered. 

The lad was so exhausted he fell onto his knees. Argyle recognized him as Alastair Campbell, whose clan lived nearby and was allied with the Glendenning clan.   
“Alastair! Geez lad, what happened?”

Once he’d caught his breath, the young Campbell got to his feet. 

“The village was attacked. Oh, my God.” he was nearly out of breath. 

Argyle became sick with worry. 

“Mary? Maybelle? Oh, don’t tell me they were----”

“They were spared. Thank God most people were. But it was only because of these men who came from the sky,” Alastair explained, his body shaking. 

“Came from the sky? What the hell is he going on with?” Stephen asked. “Methinks he might be a little mad.”

“There were four of them. They wear yellow, blue and red clothing. One of them is from Scottish. Their leader is called James Kirk.”

“That sounds like a Scottish name,” Wallace said before looking around at his men. “Men, we leave at first light. I want to know exactly who this James Kirk is.”


	5. Chapter 5

The dirty, unsavory smells of medieval village life. During my time with Starfleet, I’ve experienced everything the galaxy has to throw at an unsuspecting person, but traveling back in time to this godforsaken era is a first. Well, as they say, Bones thought, there’s a first time for everything. 

The Starfleet officers assisted their new friends as much as possible. Many villagers were fascinated by the futuristic tools they had taken along with them and naturally wanted to learn more. 

Kirk and Spock were a bit tired from carrying buckets of water to the village from a nearby mountain spring. Mary Glendenning was as tough as any man of this period, toughened up through hard living. 

“Horses!” an older man cried. 

Kirk and his officers reached for their phasers as thirty Scotsmen on horseback rode toward the village. Little did he know it, but the long-haired man whose face was painted in blue and white leading the group was the legendary William Wallace. 

Mary and Maybelle smiled as bright as the stars upon seeing Argyle. Argyle wasted no time getting off his mount and embracing his family. 

“I was so worried about you,” an emotional Mary stated through tears of joy. “We could have all been killed if it wasn’t for Mr. Kirk and his friends.”

“So I’ve heard,” Argyle said before casting his eyes upon the Starfleet officers. 

“James Kirk, they call you. Is that right? You captain a ship?”

Kirk nodded. 

“The U.S.S. Enterprise.”

“And what port did you arrive in, Captain Kirk,” asked Wallace. “Aberdeen? Cromartie Firth?”

“As we speak, the Enterprise is hovering over Earth. We came here through space,” Kirk explained. 

Stephen looked suspicious.

“I told you from the beginning that these men were not of this Earth. Demons most likely they are,” the Irishman said.

“They aren’t evil,” said Gordon Glendenning. “Captain Kirk and his crew, as they explained to me in the simplest terms possible, are from the 23rd Century. Captain, show General Wallace your phaser. Please, if you will, give him a demonstration.”

“You got it.” Kirk aimed his phaser at an abandoned shed that was in various stages of disrepair and fired, blasting the aging structure into fiery pieces of wood. 

Wallace couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“So, this is what our descendants will be using to fight wars with in the future,” he said. “Perhaps if you can give us a few of those, we can defeat Edward and Scotland will finally be free.” He looked disdainfully at Spock. “Who or what is?”

“General, my name is Spock. First officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I’m a Vulcan, as I already explained to your people. We’re a humanoid species from the planet of the same name.”

“General Wallace, officer to officer, do you mind if we have a short chat?” Kirk asked. “Perhaps go for a short walk.”

“That’d be great.”

Kirk and Wallace walked around to the edge of the village. Kirk couldn’t believe what was happening. Going back in time to meet such great figures of history? Starfleet Academy didn’t always prepare one for these types of adventures. 

“You must understand that we arrived here accidentally. The Enterprise rounded a star, and we were catapulted through space back to early 14th Century Scotland,” Kirk explained. “We will help you as much as we can while we’re here, but it is crucial that we don’t disrupt the timeline, meaning that as much as we like to assassinate the tyrant, taking out Edward of Longshanks is simply out of the question.”

“You’re from roughly a thousand years from now, am I right?”

Kirk nodded. 

“What is the outcome?”

“You mean the outcome of this fight to liberate your country? You will die later this year, the exact date is August 23, at Smithfield, outside of London.”

“Smithfield? That’s where heretics are burned.”

“That’s correct. But the silver living is Robert the Bruce will defeat the English at Bannockburn and become king. Scotland will be free for the next 400 years.”


	6. Chapter 6

‘Will this Wallace rabble-rouser become powerful enough to stage an even bigger invasion of England? He’s already sacked York. Heaven forbid, he reaches the Midlands. Then it will only be a matter of time before the Scots move onto London.’

This frightening scenario worried Edward of Longshanks. A gloomy sky hung over the vast cityscape of London. The English king peered out a window to the courtyard inside the walls of Kings Langley Palace. 

“Edward, a group of officers has arrived from Scotland,’ said his wife, Eleanor of Castille.

Edward fumed in anger. Eleanor went out of her way not to disturb her husband when he was in one of his moods, which often included violent outbursts. He turned around.

“You have been taking more of an interest in royal affairs as of recent.” Edward descended a flight of stone steps. “While military strategy is strictly - or should be, at least, a male domain, I like women being involved in political affairs. After all, should I pass before you do, you will need to run this kingdom. That is at least until our effeminate son takes the throne.”

Edward could never accept the fact that his son, despite being married to the stunning Isabella of France, was gay. The aging king couldn’t help but cringe whenever the younger Edward brought his friends over. The Good Book stated clearly that homosexuality was a grave sin. Still, Edward was next in line for the throne, and, gay or not, he would be king one day. 

Edward and Eleanor sat in their throne room, a mixture of the clergy, advisors, court employees, and soldiers on either side of the royal couple. The door was opened. John Hardwick, 4th Earl of Suffolk and Chancellor of England entered. He was immediately followed by generals Robinson and Jackson and a dozen officers Edward didn’t know. 

The generals bowed. Edward and Isabella rose. 

“My lord generals. It pains me to say that we are not making as much progress in Scotland as I would like.”

“Your Majesty, after the devastating loss at Stirling Bridge, it will take time to rebuild your forces.”

“And time is not on our side,” Edward said as he walked toward the cluster of officers. “Where is this young man who claims to have witnessed men wearing strange outfits shooting thunderbolts at my cavalry?”

A man in his early twenties wearing the two stripes of a corporal came forward and bowed to the king. 

“Your Majesty, this is Corporal Thomas,” said Jackson.   
“Corporal, what exactly did these beings appear like?” Edward asked. “Demons and even the Devil himself can appear as an angel of light.”

“Sire, one of them, I believe he might be the leader, wore a yellow shirt and black pants. There was so much confusion, so much panic, I didn’t get a good look at them all,” Thomas explained. “From what I remember, the others wore blue and red uniforms. They were holding these devices that slightly resembled hand crossbows, but they like nothing I have ever seen. To answer your first question, sorry, I got a little ahead of myself, they appeared as normal men - except for one. He had these dark features, pointed ears, like, as you say, a demon. He killed my friend Paul who was right beside me.”

Edward was at odds as to what he should do about these strange beings who were as powerful as God Almighty, or so it seemed. 

“Because we don’t have enough time to raise up an army exclusively of our own countrymen, I have assembled a force consisting of French, Welsh and Irish conscripts, in addition to English bowmen regiments and cavalry,” the king explained. “Now, regarding these men, I am ordering more patrols to seek them out and destroy them. Guaranteed, if they were helping defend that village, they’re most likely with Wallace.”

*****

Scotty found himself getting more and more in touch with his Scottish roots. Who knew? Perhaps some of these fine people were his distant relatives. He volunteered to use his engineering skills to assist the locals with various projects, including a very ambitious one that saw freshwater diverted from a bubbling creek by way of an aqueduct to a newly-constructed water storage facility. 

Spock and Bones walked around the village and surrounding countryside. 

“I’m telling you, Mr. Spock, it’s hard to believe the Earth was once this pure, this immaculate. Following the terrible periods of industrialization that occurred from the 19th to the 21st centuries, world leaders finally decided that it was time to clean up our act. We could have easily destroyed ourselves.”

“The inhabitants of Vulcan nearly destroyed ourselves as well, but, as you know, that was due to our extreme emotions.”

Spock and Bones walked back toward the village as kids ran around playing. 

Kirk stood back as two dozen clansmen practiced sword drills. 

“Captain Kirk, have you ever fought with a sword, or in your century are swords obsolete,” asked William Wallace.”  
“They’re used for sport - fencing. My helmsman, Commander Sulu, is a whiz at fencing. Since we’ve become friends and all, if you’re more comfortable, we can address each other by our first names.”

“That’s fine by me, James.”

“William, would it be too much to ask for you to take us to Edinburgh? Robert the Bruce is a relative of Mr. Scott’s and, since we may never get back to this point in time again, it might be fascinating to meet the future king of Scotland.”

“I’m slated to address the nobles soon, although I’m not sure how four time travelers would be received, especially by Robert, who is a very suspicious man. You might be given a rather hostile reception.”

Kirk smiled. 

“We’ll take our chances.”


	7. Chapter 7

For Robert the Bruce, it was pure torture being torn between doing what was right and following the path of his fellow nobles, most of whom - at least at this point in time - were more loyal to Edward of Longshanks than to Scotland. 

Even his father, Robert de Brus, 6th Lord of Annandale, who suffered in agony as he died a slow death due to leprosy, didn’t want to make waves, so to speak, and desired to make peace with Longshanks, even at the expense of Scottish independence. 

Today was one of the dreariest winter days yet. A cold, angry grey sky hung over Edinburgh, a mixture of rain, sleet, and snow cascading over the gloomy cityscape. Robert waited inside of the large meeting hall of Edinburgh Castle with a dozen of the highest-ranking Scottish nobles, including Mornay and Lochlan. 

“You truly believe he’s coming do you Bruce?” asked Lochlan. “I don’t trust Wallace.”

Robert had been listening to these sellouts badmouthing Wallace all afternoon and his patience was wearing thin. He swung around, his chestnut eyes deep and fuming. 

“And why is that, Lord Lochlan? You are scared of Longshanks taking away your hereditary titles and lands should you have the balls to take a stand for your country?”

“Sir Robert, you know we will never win against the might of the English Army,” said Lord Campbell, 3rd Lord of Glenfinnan. “We must negotiate. You told us Wallace is bringing some guests, people who he claims are from the future. Surely, such talk is madness at best and pure demonic drivel at worst. These men apparently hurled lightning bolts at English soldiers.”

“Lord Campbell, I don’t exactly know how to explain this to you, but for starters, these men are not demons, they are humans like us, except for one---”

“Then Wallace will be bringing a demon into our midst,” said Mornay, trembling with fear. “Bruce, whose side are you on here?”

“Mornay, this being, his name is Spock, he’s part human. This is according to the messenger who arrived in Edinburgh two days ago. He gave us all the information we need to know,” said Robert. “Getting back to what I was saying, those were not lightning bolts, but blasts from a futuristic weapon.”

Just then, the doors were opened by two guards. Wallace, Hamish, and Stephen entered. They were followed by Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Scotty. 

“Sir William, welcome to Edinburgh Castle,” said Robert, who smiled upon the Enterprise officers. “Welcome, my friends. You must be the leader.”

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk, commanding officer of the USS Enterprise. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.”

This comment evoked laughter from the nobles. Robert smiled.

“Captain Kirk, I am but a Scottish noble, not king.”

“Not yet. You will defeat Edward in battle,” Spock explained. “I have studied the history of Earth quite extensively, including this period of upheaval in Scotland. I must say that I find it most illogical that the nobles are reluctant to get behind General Wallace, given how King Edward has been treating the Scottish people, burning villages, committing unspeakable acts of genocide.”

“You’re right on, Mr. Spock,” Wallace said before his eyes were cast on each one of the nobles. “You sit in your manors on your lands, waiting for scraps from Longshanks’ table. Meanwhile, you’re selling future generations - your own descendants - into bondage. We must fight now, or we may never have the chance again.”

Mornay glared at the Enterprise officers. 

“From what I hear, these beings - I’m not even sure if they are men - have the ability to destroy English soldiers with their eyes and hands.” Mornay stood, drawing his sword. “I’d be interested to see if your so-called abilities are any match for our broadswords.”

“Mornay! Back off!” Robert snapped. 

Kirk drew his phaser. 

“My Lord Mornay, this is a Type 1 Phaser. It is capable of stunning, killing, or disintegrating anything it touches. In the interests of history, I will not kill you nor any other historical figure. I would advise you though to put your sword back. We are civilized men here, albeit from different time periods,” Kirk said. 

Mornay put his sword back and sat down. Scotty felt like a kid in a candy store. 

“I can’t believe it’s you, in the flesh,” Scotty said as he looked upon Robert the Bruce.”

Perplexed, Robert looked at Kirk. 

“Captain, what is he talking about?”

“Sir Robert, this is Montgomery Scott, known as ‘Scotty’ by his shipmates. He’s my chief engineer and a damn good one at that. He’s also a relative of yours.”

Robert smiled.   
“Are you from Edinburgh, Scotty?”

“I was actually born in Linlithgow - in the year 2222.”

Robert mulled this over. 

“Interesting. Captain, I was going to inquire if it would be possible to board your vessel. This Enterprise you say is up in the heavens. It would be a marvelous thing to see.”

“I don’t see why not,” said Kirk. “I will radio Mr. Sulu and tell him to prepare for your arrival.”

Kirk got out his transponder. 

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

*****

The Enterprise hovered over the northern section of Planet Earth. On the bridge, sensors buzzed quietly as Sulu and Chekov monitored the screen on the wall in front of them. 

“This is Commander Sulu.”

“Mr. Sulu, we are about to have some very distinguished guests from history - William Wallace and Robert the Bruce,” Kirk stated. “I want a security detail at the ready and all officers and crew in full dress uniform.”

Sulu found this request rather strange. 

“Sir, you are sure we should----”

“It’s quite alright. These men are the genuine article.”

“I’ll get on that right away, Sir.”

“Kirk out.”

*****

Bones was angry at what Kirk was about to do.

“Jim, have you lost your mind?! You’re teetering on the edge of madness.”

“And you’re teetering on the edge of insubordination. Those are my orders. I expect them to be followed.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura stood in their freshly-pressed dress uniforms on the bridge of the Enterprise. A six-member security team led by Lieutenant Dickieson stood rigidly. Seconds later, six beams of light appeared. 

William Wallace and Robert the Bruce were beyond shocked as if the two historical figures had just had an out of body experience. 

“Sir William, Sir Robert, this is Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu, my helmsman,” Kirk said as he introduced the visitors to his crew. “This is Mr. Chekov. In addition to being a damn fine navigator, he’s also the Enterprise’s head security slash tactical officer.”

Wallace and Bruce remained in a state of awestruckness as they followed Kirk around the bridge. 

“Even in my wildest dreams, I could never have imagined such a place,” the future king of Scotland said. 

“The future is so distant in our dark times, I must say,” Wallace added. 

Uhura stood up from her station.

“Finally, I am pleased to introduce you to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, chief communications officer. Oh, I almost forgot. Lieutenant Dickieson, security commander.”

The Scottish medieval warriors shook hands with Dickieson, Chekov, and Sulu. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wallace. My great - great grandfather was a film producer who lived back in the late 20th century and early 21st Century,” Sulu explained. “He lived in Los Angeles. Anyway, he worked on a film about you that was released in the year 1995, Braveheart.”

“A film?” Wallace asked. The future was truly a strange place indeed. 

“Sir William, check this out,” Scotty said. 

Wallace and Robert turned their attention to the screen in front of the consoles. A scene from Braveheart played out. Wallace was impressed by the re-enactment of the Battle of Stirling Bridge, especially the vengeance displayed by legendary actor Mel Gibson, as he cut and slashed English soldiers.

“It’s sort of like a play, perhaps?” Robert asked. 

“Only on-screen,” Kirk said. 

The Scotsmen continued greeting the Enterprise officers. 

“Mr. Dickieson. That sounds awful much like an English name,” The Bruce stated. 

“Your Majesty, in the future, there is peace on this Earth, regardless of nationality,” Dickieson explained. “The nations of the world back in the 21st century, following the terrible upheaval that shook the United States and much of the planet, including a devastating third world war, decided it was better to work with each other instead of against. We’re all friends now.”

“That’s good to hear,” The Bruce said. He smiled at Uhura. “A negress? You’re so beautiful. I must confess, I don’t believe that I have actually met somebody from Africa.”

“I had some African friends when I lived in Rome,” Wallace said. 

“If my historical knowledge is correct, you studied in Rome. Is that right?” asked Uhura. 

“My uncle, Argyle, who raised me, took me there on a pilgrimage,” Wallace explained. “I was accepted to the University of Rome. I majored in history and languages and minored - if you can believe it - in business.”

“Sire, in our century, there is equality amongst the races,” Uhura said. “But no offense is taken.”

“I apologize anyway, ma’am,” The Bruce said. “I suppose my relatively uneducated, ignorant century is way different from your more progressive 23rd one.”

“You’re absolutely right there,” Uhura said. “Mr. Wallace, you studied languages. I would assume you speak Gaelic, Latin, French, and possibly a bit of Greek.”

“All of those, plus a bit of the Norse dialect that is still in parts of Scotland,” Wallace replied. “Captain Kirk tells me you speak dozens of languages.”

“Yes. I am fluent in my native tongue - which is Swahili - as well as French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Mandarin, various Romulan and Klingon dialects, as well as Latin and Gaelic. I’m primarily trained as a linguist, but I’m also a cryptographer.”

“Mr. Spock, would you kindly do the honors and show our guests around? I’ve been a bit negligent lately in keeping up with my daily log.”

“I would be glad to, Captain.”

Wallace and The Bruce were all ears as Spock explained how everything worked on the bridge. 

“I find it so hard to believe that you arrived here from almost a thousand years into the future,” Robert the Bruce said.   
“We only progress and grow into the future, hopefully learning from our mistakes,” Spock said. “There is no logic in trying to go back.”

*****  
Kirk went to his quarters and removed an electronic recorder from his desk. 

“Captain’s log, stardate 31254.7. This sounds incredibly insane, but William Wallace and Robert the Bruce recently beamed up to the Enterprise with Spock, Bones, Scotty, and myself from Scotland in the year 1305. While we get to know our historical guests, terrible fighting continues to rage on Earth. Meanwhile, we’re slowly making progress in our bid to return to the 23rd century.”

Kirk put the recorder away and returned to the bridge. 

“Scotty, as much as you won’t like this, I need you to stay behind and get a move on with the engineering division,” Kirk said. “I’m not keen on spending eternity in Medieval Earth. Bones, Spock, you accompany me to Earth to deliver our friends back to Edinburgh.”


	9. Chapter 9

A chilly wind blew strongly through the partly exposed pastureland that was dotted with trees. Whenever it was possible, Wallace came to his secluded spot to reminiscence about the woman who had been so callously snatched away from him. Murron MacClannough had been his world, the woman he wanted to marry and settle down and have children with. 

Wallace was oblivious to the elements as he concentrated on praying for his deceased wife. 

“Murron, as horrible as your death was, it was not entirely in vain. The English have to be driven out of Scotland, and what those bastards did to you was the motivation I needed to spearhead this rebellion beginning at Lanark. I know you’re up in Heaven watching over me, our friends, as well as Captain Kirk.”

“My condolences.”

Wallace turned around. James Kirk descended a forested hill. 

“I have read about the history of you and Murron. She died eight years ago but was born in Lanark. There’s a Lanark County in Iowa, the American state where I was born and raised.”

“America? That’s to the west, you say?”

Kirk nodded.

“I’ve heard tales from the Norse countries, you know, the Vikings. They apparently reached land to the West which they called Vinland. This was over a century ago.”

“That story is true. Leif Ericson. The place he discovered is now called Newfoundland and Labrador. It’s a province of Canada, the country to the north of us,” Kirk explained. “The civilization he had a rather nasty encounter with were the Beothuk tribe, who ironically were all killed by the English in the 18th and 19th centuries.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Hamish and Stephen riding in with several warriors. Spock and Bones rode with them. 

“William, Longshanks is moving toward the border with a force estimated to number at least 10,000 men, including two thousand cavalry,” Hamish said with great urgency. We have close to three thousand men at the present time if you include The Bruce and the nobles who have promised to fight with us. I say we meet at Carlisle.”

Wallace turned to Kirk, Spock, and Bones. 

“Captain, are you up for one last adventure before returning to the 23rd century?”

“Adventure is what I live for Sir William. You and your men will finally get to see the awesome power of the phaser in action.”

*****

King Edward I was hesitant about taking this long journey north into the great unknown dangers of Scotland. His son and a cluster of generals rode around him at the head of the 10,000-strong army. The border was in sight. Lately, the aging monarch was feeling weaker and weaker with each passing day, although now for some strange reason he felt better. 

*****

The Scottish rebels had devised a plan to outflank the larger military force on the forested hills outside of Carlisle. They had broken up into smaller groups to harass the English when they arrived. 

Lines of Scottish fighters armed with spears and lances spread out. Wallace and Hamish surveyed the landscape. As soon as the Dragon standard appeared over the horizon, the battle would begin. 

“This was kind of on short notice,” Stephen said. “It’s too fuckin’ bad we don’t have time to dig trenches and fill them full of sharpened stakes. It worked at Stirling Bridge.”

“Leave that to us,” Kirk said before drawing his phaser. “William, Bones, Spock, and I will stand roughly a fifth of a mile apart in front of your men. When the English send a cavalry charge, we’re going to blast a trench using our phasers.”

“I would like to see that,” Hamish said. 

Just then, the massive English force appeared in the hills. Wallace lowered a scope. 

“Longshanks is with them. So is his son.”

“Edward the Second. Back home, we say people like him, who are gay, pitch for the other team,” said Bones. 

“Gay? Is he a happy fellow?” asked Hamish. 

“In our century, if somebody is homosexual, we say they’re gay,” Bones replied. “Pitching for the other team is a reference to baseball. It’s a sport that won’t be invented for another five centuries.”

English cavalry units lined up in preparation for their advance. 

Edward I watched the Scottish formations. 

“General Ridley,” he said to a man with a black goatee and mustache. “You see those men there.”

Ridley looked through his scope. 

“I do. They’re not dressed like Scotsmen. They’re wearing the type of clothing described by that young soldier. No worries, we will wipe them out as well,” Ridley stated with confidence.

*****

The Scottish warriors braced themselves as massive dust clouds were kicked up by the charging English cavalrymen. Kirk remained calm as he measured the exact distance in his head that the horse soldiers would have to be before making the trench.

“When I yell shoot, blast that trench.”

The cavalry came closer. Kirk couldn’t help but feel more on edge. It was time. 

“Shoot!!”

Working in unison, the Enterprise officers blasted a long trench through the hard ground. They ran back to the lines as hundreds of English cavalrymen fell every which way, many being crushed into the frenzy. 

“Now!” Wallace said as he raised the Scottish flag. The Scots rushed forward, spearing and cutting the enemy in an orgy of bloodshed and gore. 

A number of the cavalrymen drew their swords and clashed with the Scots. One charged at Spock, who grabbed the man’s spear and threw him onto the ground. Kirk and Bones shot several who it seemed were singling them out. 

*****

Edward was mortified as he watched his troops being blasted into oblivion by these strange weapons. 

“Send the infantry,” he ordered. 

Ridley turned to some junior officers next to him, one of whom raised the infantry heraldic flag. All of a sudden, fifty Scottish rebels rode out of the forest and charged right at Edward and his entourage. 

“Sire, we have to get you out of here,” Ridley said. 

The English escaped into the forest. Edward nearly had a heart attack when they encountered Kirk and his officers standing in their way. The English stopped.

“Who are you!? What are you?!” Edward demanded to know as he glared at Kirk, Bones, and Spock. “This creature with the pointy ears. That young soldier told me about you. You’re a demon.”

“Actually, Your Majesty, I’m a Vulcan,” Spock said emphatically. 

“Kill them!” Edward ordered. 

Before any of the English could draw their swords or load their crossbows, the Enterprise officers blasted them to pieces. Kirk advanced, feeling Edward’s fear. 

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk, commander of the U.S.S Enterprise. We are not demons, as you believe, but from the future, the 23rd century, to be exact.”

“You will kill me and Wallace will become king of Scotland and England,” Edward said fearfully.

“That’s not going to happen, simply because it would alter the timeline too much,” Kirk explained. “That is the only reason why you and your son, the future king of England, will be spared today.”

Just then, more English soldiers arrived on horseback. Kirk took out his transponder.

“Beam us up right now Scotty.”

As the English fired arrows at Kirk, Bones, and Spock, the Enterprise officers were beamed up, disappearing in a fascinating show of light.


	10. Chapter 10

“While you were away, we figured the easiest way out of this kerfuffle was simply to race around a star again. It took us here, I don’t see why it couldn’t work the same way in bringing us back to our time,” said Scotty. “Also, we got the engines working smoothly again.”

“There were malfunctions, were there?” asked Kirk.

“Aye, Sir. Nasty ones. We’re still not out of the woods yet, but I believe they’re safe enough to bring us home.”

“I’ll be keeping my fingers crossed,” Kirk stated as he sat down in his seat. 

“Mr. Sulu, are you ready to take us back home? The Middle Ages have been a slice, but not necessarily an experience I wish to go through again.”

“It’s not every day you can say you’ve met William Wallace and Robert the Bruce,” said Uhura. “Starfleet is going to have plenty of questions to ask us about this.”

“Like if they were even the real thing,” added Chekov. 

“We know they are. I just have to convince my superiors of that fact,” said Kirk. “As they used to say back in the 20th century, let’s blow this pop stand.”

Sulu steadied the controls of the Enterprise as the Federation starship slowly made its way around Earth circa 1305 A.D. He kept his eyes on the screen.

“We’re ready in five, four, three, two, one….”

Sulu put the ship into warp speed. Flying at 299,792 kilometers per second, the starship raced around a star, causing a great amount of turbulence inside the vessel. Then, just as when they had accidentally entered the past, once the ship entered the present, the atmosphere was suddenly calm and peaceful. 

“I’m not a huge betting man, but I’d wager we’ve arrived back in the 23rd century,” Kirk said. 

Sulu checked the computer to be sure. 

“We’re almost back in the exact same spot we left from,” the Enterprise helmsman said. 

THE END


End file.
